Source Code: All-Stars
by Xenter
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has done it. He finally entered the whacky world with bizarre floating cubes, strange hostile creatures, pipes that seemed to go nowhere, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. Watch his journey as he accompanied a strange fat guy in red overall, covering half a blue shirt underneath, trying to rescue the imprisoned princess with some comical results. AU? R&R!
1. World 1-1

**Source Code: All-Stars (NarutoxMario Crossover)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_Names of Things_  
>"<span>Memory Lane<span>"  
>"<strong>Demonic Voice<strong>"  
>{Written Things}<br>(Thought Bubbles)  
><strong><em>Important Stuff<em>**

This story is part of Source Code Continuum Series! And, nope, you don't need to read any other ones to understand this one. They're all simply disjointed, but shared the same background information; that Naruto is a virus of sort.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Source Code: All-Stars]=<br>World 1-1**

Damsel in distress. A classic theme. Simple. However, it had become the most cliché plotline ever in videogames where the hero, whoever he may be, fight through various mobs and bosses to rescue the damsel, whoever she might be. Beat the bad guys or so to speak and wins the heart of a persecuted maiden. They would live happily ever after as the game-code dictated. Everything was straightforward, but once a certain blond entered the virtual world, the plotline became complicated and far more complex as the game world became simulated reality.

"Why do she keeps getting kidnapped?" a blond asked the only person that can speak normally in this place. Naruto only arrived here recently and fell on top of an older man wearing some sort of red overall over a blue shirt. It was a strange place as Naruto saw everything as a vertical line at first until the console upgraded the world to a three dimension. Strangely, the man before him was able to see where he was going without much difficult before the modification by the console in front of the blond.

After that mishap, they both sat down and had a conversation. Naruto introduced himself quickly enough and asked where Mario was headed. As it turned out, the plumber was on a mission to rescue a certain princess from a vile clutches of a monster… again. How many times was it now?

"I'm not sure, Naruto, but she does and I'm on a mission to save her," Mario answered, checking out the blond in return. The blond was around sixteen or maybe seventeen years of age with deep blue eyes and well-defined features. The blond was also tall as well, unlike him.

"Isn't she a princess? Shouldn't there be bodyguards to stop that from happening?" Naruto asked, pondering why princess Peach kept getting kidnapped by Bowser. From what Mario told Naruto, King Koopa never did anything to the princess besides locked her up in a cell in one of his numerous castles scattered across the land, waiting for Mario to come and rescue her. That was strange. If Bowser wanted to take over Mushroom Kingdom, he would do more than that. At the moment, the plan in itself made very little sense.

To summed it up. First step was to kidnap the princess then something strange happened in the middle as King Koopa was still working on it, and final step would be ruling Mushroom Kingdom. Naruto made a mental note to ask King Koopa about that when he gets to it. Furthermore, the kidnapping happened so many times before that Mario just chalked it up as a normal routine and never thought in-depth about it. Princess Peach was the most important person in the kingdom so one would assume she should be well guarded after the first couple of times.

Mario didn't reply as he wasn't sure why either. It seemed like princess Peach gets kidnapped a lot, and by the same person too.

'Maybe she just wants to play damsel in distress, and they both have some sort of mutual understand? Or maybe they secretly are having an affair?' Naruto thought with some amusement while walking side by side with the Italian plumber along the path. Something came up ahead as the blue eyes blond looked closer. It was a strange cube floating in perfectly stable in midair. It was also glowing with a question mark on all sides. Naruto scratched his head a little and pointed at that.

"What is that?" Naruto asked as he had no clue what this world was like. Even so, why would there be a floating cube in middle of nowhere? Mario followed the blond's direction before replying.

"It's an item box, you hit it to get an item," Mario answered as Naruto blinked.

"Really? Awesome! What kind of item do you get?" Naruto asked with some excitement in his voice.

"Calm down, it's mostly gold coins, but in rare case, you can get mushrooms, flowers, star," Mario replied before pausing. His mind was checking up on more things that the item box could give. The Italian plumber remembered them all as he had done this so many times before.

'Mushrooms and flowers are rare?' Naruto thought with a sweat-dropped, 'that was more valuable than gold coins? I mean they could… but…'

"Cool, I hope I get some coins, it's the currency of this place right?" Naruto asked while taking out a mallet from his dimensional pocket space. He was readying himself to hit the cube so it would give him the rewarded coins. Naruto would need to ask the plumber where the shops located afterward to spend them. Mario, on other hand, eyed the weapon in the blond's hand while brushing his thick mustache a little. Seeing such ability wasn't strange after all as many of the enemies he came across could create hammers out of nowhere to throw at him.

"Why do you need that?"

"So I can hit the cube," Naruto said, swinging the mallet in the air with one hand. Technically he didn't need to use a weapon for that, but it still nice to have one. The cube was high above the ground, and he would need to jump fairly high to get it.

"You don't need to use that to get the item from the cube," Mario hinted as Naruto twirled the mallet in his hand before resting it on one of his shoulders.

"Really? How would you do it then?" Naruto asked after some thoughts. Maybe there was an easy way to get the item out of the glowing cube as he hadn't been in this world for long and hadn't seen anything yet.

"Like this…" Mario said as he dashed up to the cube and used his inhuman jumping ability to reach the cube. The plumber's head crashed into it from below as he always do to get the item.

"GARHHHHHH!" Mario dropped back to earth before rolling around, holding his head with both hands in agony. His brain pulsed in pain from the concussion he got from the attempt. Naruto was watching the strange man cried out in pain with a sweat-dropped.

"Did you just use your head to try and break that?" Naruto asked lowly. It was flesh against solid steel. The blond's console had upgraded the game world realistically, making steel as hard as steel and you couldn't use your head to get the item. He should have told Mario that as the plumber passed out from brain damage before his body disappeared and replaced with a "-1UP" text. It was drifting upward and fading slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

This was intended to be one-shot, but I want to poke fun at platform gaming by using Super Mario Bros gradually. I'm basing most of this on Super Mario All-Stars on Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES). Naruto's console (Command Shell) overwrites the game engine he in because only then he would interact with the world properly. It also makes materials real, that meant steel are hard as steel and Mario just got his skull crushed for doing that.

Yes, there is a story in here even though it seemed to be very whacky and not serious at all.

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcome!  
>Flaming and insults will be ignored!<em>**


	2. World 1-1 (Again)

**Source Code: All-Stars (NarutoxMario Crossover)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_Names of Things_  
>"<span>Memory Lane<span>"  
>"<strong>Demonic Voice<strong>"  
>{Written Things}<br>(Thought Bubbles)  
><strong><em>Important Stuff<em>**

I was going to do Naruto in some of the Zelda Games first, but this story is kind of hilarious as well. Not as much as Naruto as Link with the stupid fairy telling him to use the joystick to move around. He will try to save Zelda so he could score (yes you thought correctly). Anyway, the pairing is Peach and Naruto in this if you wanted to know.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Source Code: All-Stars]=<br>World 1-1 (Again)**

"Why are you so small now?" Naruto asked, looking down at the midget size Mario. The blond figured out that Mario had some sort of lives like a cat. The blond wasn't sure if cat truly have nine lives, but his new buddy, Mario, do have three lives of sort. It was like that in a lot of other games he came across so that wasn't a surprise. However, Naruto did check it on the console on what would happen if the dwarf loses all of his lives. The game would reset as expected. That would be bad thing for a certain entity so Naruto decided to fix it up; to give Mario infinite lives.

"My head still hurt; never happened before," Mario groaned, holding it with both hands as he ran from the spawn to here again. It wasn't far. They were still at the beginning. Mario shuddered. He had a hard head, but it wasn't harder than solid steel. The Italian plumber didn't understand it. He could smash through bricks with his hands and heads effortlessly like that obese – well, more obese than him –, muscular, hot-tempered, and greedy man. Wario was the name. While Mario thought more about his arch-rival, Wario was seeing stars, lying on his back as he tried to bash through dense brick wall with his heads and arms in his expensive mansion. Of course that didn't work, and Wario just hurt himself in the process.

"You could break bricks with your hands and head? Are you sure?" Naruto questioned skeptically after they chatted some more. Mario nodded and explained that he could. The blond blinked a little and opened the console again. Mario wondered what Naruto was doing as he couldn't see the black screen. Naruto inserted in a few lines of codes to modify the game's engine. It was to return that ability since Mario seemed to be truthful about it. Mario must be some sort of super hero, so super hero should have their powers or so Naruto assumed. Heck, he had his own superpowers so it was only fair.

"Try it again," Naruto said as Mario looked at the blond suspiciously. He didn't want to break his skull again and had to respawn. He had limited number of lives damn it. Naruto saw the expression and added: "It will work this time, believe it!"

Mario took a few moments to contemplate before exhaling and nodded. He ran up to the floating cube before him and jumped hesitantly while closing his eyes, hoping that the pain would not be as severe as before. To his relief, the cube bounced up in the air from the impact and a coin came out from the top. He didn't feel any pain at all.

"Yes! I'm back baby!" Mario shouted excitedly and kept jumping until the glowing block gave out all the coins.

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered excitedly as Mario continued forwards and breaking more bricks with his hands and head. Naruto also gave himself that ability as well and put his mallet away. He joined in with Mario, getting coins out of the cube that was around them while shouting.

"So heavy…" Mario groaned again after the excitement died down. They were heading to the next area side by side. The red attired dwarf was dragging a loaded bag behind him. There were many heavy things in it, and they were all the same item. Naruto was doing the same with his own bag, but he placed it over his shoulder and shown no stress of carrying it. It wasn't heavy at all to him.

"Well yeah, gold is heavy, what do you expect," Naruto retorted sarcastically.

"This is very strange, they usually disappeared after they came out of the box," Mario said with confusion. After they had their fun, the coins were littered everywhere on the ground. The blond took out two bags out of nowhere and placed the gold coins into it. Loots, he said before and asked where the shops were and how far they were from it. Naruto wanted to spend it.

"Really?" Naruto questioned before asking: "Where do they go?"

Mario tried to think where do they go, but nothing came up. They simply disappeared with a sparkle. "I have no clue…"

"They just vanished? How do you get them back again then?"

"I don't…"

"Eh? I don't like that, I want to spend them, we took time to get them from those cube and they just disappeared!?" Naruto protested.

"But I do spent them," Mario told Naruto.

"On what?"

"Lives… If I collect one hundred of them, I get one extra lives," Mario replied, not knowing that he already had infinite lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Ah… still in world 1-1. They're still at the beginning. Don't worry; Naruto will meet with Peach soon as there are pipes that go directly to world 8-1 in the game. Yes I'm sure; I went from world 1 to world 8 in one of game mode. Beat the game in like half an hour.

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcome!  
>Flaming and insults will be ignored!<em>**


	3. World 1-2

**Source Code: All-Stars (NarutoxMario Crossover)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_Names of Things_  
>"<span>Memory Lane<span>"  
>"<strong>Demonic Voice<strong>"  
>{Written Things}<br>(Thought Bubbles)  
><strong><em>Important Stuff<em>**

**Information: **I'm basing this journey on Super Mario Bros where the Warp-pipe linking the maps together. It went like so: World 1-1 to World 1-2 then through the pipe to World 4-1, World 4-2, and then a secret area to World 8-1 to World 8-4. Rescue the princess, get laid. Tada! Did I say that? Yep, I did.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Source Code: All-Stars]=<br>World 1-2**

"Mamma mia," Mario repeated as he tried to clean off the blood from his shoes. He knew something was strange with the world, and he should have thought more before attempting it. Naruto eyed the annoyed Italian a little from his spot. The blond was sitting around a small campfire, roasting a certain creature that he just caught.

Mario, on the other hand, tried to stomp on it, only for it to explode in a shower of bloods and gores under his weight.

Shocked. He screamed like a girl.

That scream was followed by Naruto's, who had no idea why they were screaming, but joined in anyway. After Mario ran out of breath, he took the time to explain to the blond. It turned out that by jumping on top of these strange brown creatures, they supposed to be flattened and disappeared with some number drifting upwards. What the fuck?

How did that work? Dead bodies don't disappear! But blond did learn the creature was called a Goomba. They were brown in color like dirt with two long teeth protruding from the lower jaw like a troll or an ogre.

Weird name. Naruto wondered what it tasted like so he skewered one and cooked it over an opened fire he made. If that wasn't strange enough, he was making turtle and mushroom soup to the side from the ingredient they found or caught, which again, Mario complained why it didn't just disappear when he touched it and make him bigger again. The fuck was that?

Naruto rolled his eyes, feeling this world is a bit loony while Mario had no clues what to do with the reddish mushroom he held in his hands. Naruto suggested taking a bite to see if it returned him to his original size.

It was horrible, and didn't return him to normal as he couldn't swallow it. Naruto decided to add flavor so they were cooking it instead along with turtle meat.

"This supposed to be E-rated!" Mario shouted at the sky, hinting something.

"Maybe you should check the rating again," Naruto snorted as Mario was confused what the blond meant. Naruto simply shrugged and rotated the mini-troll above the flames so it would be cooked uniformly.

Mario sighed as he scrubbed his legs across the flat ground, smearing a red trail behind. There was no water to use, and the pits near them were bottomless. He fell down one in his panic after the accidental blood shower, and kept falling until he came out from the sky again. Before he could fall back into the pit below again, but Naruto caught him.

Seeing the awful display, Naruto then create a bucket of water for Mario to use.

"I really like this new inventory," Mario said, opening his inventory as he sat by the blond in the campfire. Mario had complained about how heavy the gold coins were so Naruto decided to add in inventory ability for the plumber to use. He gave the same ability to himself even though he didn't need to. Regardless, he stashed the coins in there for later use when they reached a shop, if it existed.

"No problem; the soup almost done," Naruto said, smelling the nice aroma rising from the pot. Mario nodded as the steam invaded his nostrils. Koopa Troopas soup. That was fairly creepy at first as his diet consisted only of mushroom. Actually, everyone in mushroom kingdom had the same diet. However, he willing to try new things as the blond companion pointed out that it could be very tasty. Mario consumed a small bowl that was given to him. It was delicious alright. He also immediately becomes bigger again while Naruto watched and sipping from his.

"Yes!" Mario jumped, feeling stronger already.

"So you don't need to eat all of it to become normal again… there's enough here for dozens of bowls. Stash them in your inventory for later use?" Naruto suggested, looking into the pot. The plumber nodded as they create ration out of the soup for later usage. The Italian plumber made a note to share the idea with the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom citizen along with new gourmet recipe.

The Goomba was done, and Mario wanted a taste as well.

"It smelled nice," Naruto said, sniffing it before biting into it. Mario did the same with his piece. They immediately choked and spat out the stuff in their mouth before it seeped any more into their tongue.

It was horrible; tasted like mud and dirt. No wonder there was an abundant of them as Browser used them as some sort of cheap cannon fodder to slow down the plumber. Nobody would eat them if they tasted like that.

Naruto and Mario huffed a little. They both were sort of enraged.

"Okay, let's kill them all!" Naruto suggested, wiping his mouth as a few more were coming towards them. Goomba weren't smart at all as they simply wandering aimlessly, colliding against wall.

One bloodbath later, they came across a pipe that actually wasn't a prop glued to the ground, or just a dead end. Mario was afraid of something new so Naruto went down first to check it out. He fell all the way down into a chamber. It was filled with floating coins. As usual, Naruto looted it all, stashing it in his inventory before walking up the wall unhindered and back through the pipe to the outside again.

"Weird room," Naruto muttered and nodded. He continued down the path with Mario.

"What does this mushroom do?" Naruto asked, pointing at a greenish mushroom they found.

"It gives me one life if I consume it…" Mario trailed off before throwing it away behind him. The mushroom slid across the floor and continued like it was sliding on some icy surface. It recoiled against a pipe and was coming back at him. He didn't need extra life as he had infinite life already thanked to a certain blond. Naruto shrugged, creating a new star by sending it into the sky with a powerful kick.

The duo continued on after that, getting more coins on the way as well as…

"Glowing star? That's kind of cool!" Naruto exclaimed, juggling the glowing item back and forth in his hands.

"I suppose to consume that… it makes me invincible…" Mario claimed before sweating. The item was made of metal. What the hell? He wouldn't want to eat something like that. It would kill him before he become invincible so instead, they used it as a throwing weapon. The indestructible star bisected everything living thing they threw it at, spraying blood of Goomba and Koopa Troopas alike. Somehow, the gruesome sight didn't bother Mario anymore as he had killed plenty of them before.

Naruto decided to keep the star as it was a cool weapon. It was much like his shuriken, except there were two strange eyes that passed through to either side. It blinked at him whenever he stared at it. Maybe it was alive?

Anyway, before long, they both finally arrived at a castle with a flag pole in front. Naruto looked at the flag for a second. It had a mushroom emblem on it as he raised an eyebrow. It seemed like everything here has something to do with a mushroom motif.

"Strange…" Mario said as he walked around the flag pole and stood at the castle gate. Naruto joined him immediately.

"What's strange?"

"I usually can't get to here unless I pull down the flag. It would block my path," Mario answered as Naruto rolled his eyes a little.

"Why do you need to do that? Couldn't you just walk around it like you just did?" Naruto asked as the man shook his head.

"I couldn't walk left or right like I can now. Only forwards and backwards, or up and down…" Mario replied sheepishly. Naruto chuckled, remembering that the console had modified the world so that they could move in any direction they wish. It was more realistic.

They entered the castle, and found it was completely empty. There was nothing in it. No decoration or chairs. That was disappointing. They left it and walked into the pipe that was coming up. Naruto went in first and Mario followed after a few seconds.

"What the…" Naruto cursed as he fell far down below. He landed as the ground shattered under his legs. It was completely pitch black here as he tried to make out the surrounding.

"Shit, so dark here… where's the light?" Naruto asked before taking out the glowing star from his inventory. The eyes on it blinked at him again, but it illuminated the area.

"AHHH!" Mario screamed as he slapped against the ground. His body exploded into red chunky part. A -1UP rising up slowly from the carcass. Real physic is a bitch, and falling from that high would definitely shatter his kneecap if he survived. Naruto blinked, seeing the tangled mess before him as the light radiated upon it. It faded away slowly as it supposed to.

"AHHH!" Miniature Mario fell down from the top after being spawned. The plumber splattered against hard concrete with another -1UP right before the blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Hope you like the chapter. World 1-2 is underground! There's no light source unless you count glowing stars and coins, which I did. Anyway, Naruto altered the world's engine and it has real physics now. Falling from that high will break your legs; turn your body into a pile of red parts. Not only that, Mario spawned at the top in free fall… only to die again.

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcome!  
>Flaming and insults will be ignored!<em>**


End file.
